


Of Wood and Stone, Blood and Bone

by SwiftSnowmane



Category: Original Work
Genre: About Me, Gen, Personal Aesthetic Meme, Photo edits, archiving from tumblr, cross post, my edits, personal, tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSnowmane/pseuds/SwiftSnowmane
Summary: Originally posted as a fill for tumblr's'Personal Aesthetic Meme'. Cross-posting here for archival purposes.





	Of Wood and Stone, Blood and Bone

 

~

 

✧  **Of Wood** +  **Stone** ( **Blood** + **Bone** ) ✧ →  personal aesthetic meme

_“ **Y** **ou were out on the road** ,  **hunting for your own death**.”_ —The Last Unicorn

I have sought knowledge within the highest towers of learning, and glimpsed the light of ancient words. I have stood silent and still upon the windiest edges of the world, and heard the distant, haunting echoes. I have known the softness of a velvet hide; the swiftness of hooves in stride; the wary padding of the wolf at my side. Hunted by regret, pursued by longing, I have woven grief into beauty, and shrouded myself in meaning.

But still there is something dark and trembling within the very heart of me. Something soothed by neither man nor beast, nor by long voyage over seas. Something as unfathomable as the deepest fjord, as unreachable as the farthest shore, as impenetrable as the wildest wood. A hidden fountain, an altar of stone, whereon my horned innocence bows its head, and offers up its own life’s blood and bone.   

 

~


End file.
